


Sweeter than Honey

by AdelaFromJaneEyre



Series: Among the Honeysuckle [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beorn's House, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, But Gandalf is, But ships what?, Gandalf Ships It, I hate titling my work, I wrote this when I was seventeen and had never been in love please don't crucify me for it, I'm Sorry, Inspired by The Hobbit, Mutual Pining, They ain't sure, Well - Freeform, maybe a little, no i'm not, what are they?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaFromJaneEyre/pseuds/AdelaFromJaneEyre
Summary: Gandalf arrives seeking help, and our heroes are torn asunder
Relationships: Beorn/Original Female Character
Series: Among the Honeysuckle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604050
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Beorn entered the hall to find it empty and smelling of fresh baked something. It had been a long night, and he wanted nothing more than a quiet breakfast with Ari and a nap not too long after. Only he couldn’t find her. Her bed was neatly made; she wasn’t at the table, nor the fire, which was little more than embers. Beorn called for one of his dogs while he added more twigs and then a log. He got it back to a steady blaze and looked up in time to see one of the long-bodied dogs enter the room. 

“Where is Arilyn?” He asked. 

The dog informed him that Arilyn had risen early to make a special breakfast and was waiting for Beorn on the southern veranda. Beorn thanked him and quitted the hall in search of Ari. 

Arilyn turned at the sound of footsteps on the veranda, and a smile touched her face when she saw Beorn emerge from the hall. 

“Good morning,” she said as he stepped closer. “How was it last night?”

He didn’t answer, choosing instead to take her hand and draw her into him. He lifted her off her feet to wrap his arms around her, and held her for several long, silent moments. Arilyn clasped her hands behind his neck, enjoying the feel of his beard on her face. 

“It is the past, and it is no use dwelling on it,” he said as he set her back down. “I would prefer to focus my attention on the present.” His gaze caught on her dress, and as if to prove his point, he added, “Isn’t that my shirt?” 

Arilyn smoothed the blue fabric. “It used to be.” Beorn had given it to her when she had first arrived and had little in the way of clothes. She liked it so much that she had taken in the waist with attractive vertical lines of stitching so that the skirt flared and gave the dress the illusion of panels. She had done the same thing with the sleeves, tailoring the garment to her exact shape. 

“I don’t think it will fit you anymore, though,” she observed, looking up into his eyes.

Beo laughed, his face brightening. “That’s alright,” he said. “It looks better on you anyway.” He took the seat she gestured to, saying, “What is this special breakfast I heard about?”

Arilyn pulled the cloth from the plate. “They’re called scones,” she informed him. “I think you’ll like them.” 

She watched as he bit into one. He chewed slowly, deliberately, and then took a second bite, and then a third. When he finished, he sat with a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Well?” She asked, with a nervous laugh.

“It needs honey,” he answered. “Not sweet enough.” 

Arilyn laughed in earnest now. “You put honey on everything,” she giggled. “Nothing is ever sweet enough for you!” 

Beorn grinned. “You are.” 

The words seemed to slip from his mouth before he could stop them, and Arilyn didn’t know what to say. She was saved from having to answer by the arrival of Beorn’s watch horses, bearing news of a visitor. 

While he conversed with them, she busied herself with the impossible task of calming her wild heartbeat. She snuck glances at him as he listened to the horses, wondering what had prompted him to say that, and wondering, too, if he had intended to flirt. Skinchangers tended to be a straightforward people on most matters, but often kept their feelings quiet. Did he feel something for her, then? Or was he just being kind? 

She helped herself to a scone as Beorn turned back and the horses galloped off. 

“Well,” he sighed, rising from his chair, “looks like we’ll be having company for breakfast. Gandalf is here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Beorn headed into the hall, annoyed that his quiet morning was interrupted. Gandalf’s arrival most likely meant trouble, and that trouble would either endanger Arilyn or pull him away from her. He didn’t like either of those thoughts. 

He pulled a chair from the kitchen table and turned back. In the last year, Ari had become the focus of his life; her happiness was his desire. He had lived solely for himself for so long, but Ari had woven herself into his days until she were as much a part of the tapestry of his world as his honeybees. He could no longer picture his life without her in it. He hated to think of disrupting the life they were building together. 

He stepped back onto the veranda, setting the extra chair down at the table. Arilyn looked up at him, mumbling through a mouthful of scone. 

He smiled. “What was that?” 

She swallowed, took a sip of cider, and asked, “Who is Gandalf?” 

Beorn tucked his hands into his pockets as he began to pace. “Gandalf is a wizard. The last time I saw him was about a year ago, not long before you arrived.”

“What might he want?” she asked.

Beorn shrugged. “Last time he asked me to fight in a war.” 

A startled look crossed her face, but before she could respond, the door to the hall opened and one of the watch horses led Gandalf out onto the sunny deck. 

“Gandalf,” Beorn nodded and stepped forward to shake the old wizard’s hand. 

“Beorn! How are you? And my, who is this?” He asked, noticing Arilyn. 

“This is Arilyn,” Beorn explained, placing a hand on her back as she stood to greet the wizard. “Her home was raided by goblins, and she came to me for help last summer. She’s been living here ever since.”

“Lovely to meet you, my dear!” Gandalf said, smiling warmly. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” she answered, smiling shyly back. 

“Come, sit.” Beorn invited, fulfilling his duty as host. “We just started breakfast. Eat if you wish; there is plenty.” He gestured to the spare chair, making sure the wizard was comfortably seated before taking his place next to Ari. “What brings you here today?”

Gandalf glanced from one to the other. “I hate to interrupt such a lovely morning,” he began. “And I hate to seem rude or in a rush, but this is an urgent matter, and I would be grateful for your assistance, Beorn.” He paused, sipping the cider that Ari handed him. “There is trouble brewing in the East, between the Orcs of the North, and the dwarves, and men of Dale.” 

“We already fought this battle, Gandalf.” Beorn said. “Last year. I was there.” He glanced at Ari while Gandalf shook his head. “Can’t the dwarves handle the Orcs on their own?”

“They cannot.” Gandalf said. 

Beorn began pacing again. “But, I suppose, with the two of us, the Orcs wouldn’t stand a chance? Is that it?” 

Gandalf nodded. “Exactly.” 

Beorn sighed and rubbed his forehead. The wizard always gave him headaches. He ran his hand down his face, mind whirring. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Ari--maybe forever if he died--but he wasn’t the type to withhold help from friends in need. 

“It won’t take long,” Gandalf added. “Four or five days for travel, a day in battle, and a few days to travel home to your pastures and your honeybees.” 

Beorn leaned back against the railing and looked from Ari to Gandalf. He sighed. “When do you intend to leave?” 

“Now,” Gandalf answered. 

Beorn shook his head. “I’ll loan you one of my horses and you can be on your way. I need one more day here to pack and arrange things.” He glanced briefly at Arilyn. “I’ll leave tonight and catch up with you. Come, let us get you a horse.” 

Gandalf stood. “Thank you, Beorn.” He turned to Arilyn. “A pleasure meeting you, my lady.” 

She smiled weakly as they turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re leaving,” Arilyn said as Beo entered the hall. 

He looked at her. “I am.” He strode over to her, taking her hands in his. 

She sighed, lowering her gaze to the floor. 

“You’re upset,” he whispered. 

She cleared her throat to hold back tears and wondered when he became so perceptive. “You’re going to fight in a battle that’s not yours. And for what?”

“I’m sorry, Ari, but I have to go.” 

“Why?” She lifted her face, searching his eyes for an answer. 

“Because they need my help. The dwarves, and Gandalf...they need me.”

“Beorn, you could die.”

He looked deep into her eyes, and she could see there that the same thought had crossed his mind--that he’d considered all the ramifications and still made his decisions. 

“I know,” he admitted, “and it’s the last thing I want to happen, but I still have to go.”

“Well then I’m coming with you.”

“Absolutely not,” he objected. “No. You’re staying here.”

She took a step back, eyebrows raised. “What do you mean, no? You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Then I’m not telling you. I’m asking you. Please, stay here.”

“No.” She crossed her arms.

He sighed and stepped closer. “Please do it for me. I need to know you’re safe, here at home.”

“I’d be just as safe with you,” she countered, lifting her chin stubbornly. 

He shook his head. “What if I can’t guard you from everything we’d find out there? And especially in battle--it’d be impossible to protect you. Please, stay here where I know you’re safe from harm.” His dark eyes were pleading. “Please,” he whispered. 

She couldn’t look into those eyes for long, so she turned around in a huff. She didn’t want Beorn to see her struggling not to cry. When the tightness in her throat had eased, and the tears no longer threatened to fall, she turned back around. “Fine. I will stay here.” 

“Thank you,” he breathed.

“You’ll need food.”

“What?” 

“Food, water, other supplies,” she continued in a rush. “I’ll pack all that for you. How many days do you plan to be human? You’ll likely want a change of clothes, and the lighter we can keep your pack, the better.” She knew she was rambling, but she couldn’t stop. “I’ll do all your packing for you while you talk to the others. Weren’t there things you needed to discuss with them? You told Gandalf you needed to arrange things, and if we split up the work it will be done faster--”

“Ari, slow down!” Beorn placed his hands on her shoulders. “We’ll pack together. I’ll select some clothes while you pack up some food.” He studied her face, worried. “There’s no rush. Why don’t you sit down for a little while?”

She found herself nodding, lost in those brown eyes of his. They sat on the floor together, beneath a window, and before she knew it, Arilyn was crawling into his lap and settling her head on his chest. He leaned back against the wall as he wrapped his arms around her. She was grateful--his touch was an easy comfort, and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat calmed her. He ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her, and she enjoyed the feeling of his chest moving with each breath. She clung to every moment, memorizing, lest they try to slip away. If Gandalf should one day show up at the door, shaking his head and handing over condolences, she wanted these moments to hold on to. She wanted to remember this.


	4. Chapter 4

When Beorn woke, Ari was no longer in his lap. He rose and went to look for her, finding her in the courtyard. She had his pack in her hand. 

“What are you doing?”

“Packing food and water for you,” she answered. “Why don’t you go get some clothes?”

He nodded and continued on to his room in the other half of the hall. He paused in the doorway, glancing back at Ari. She was calmer, he thought, but sadness still lingered in her downcast eyes and the hush in her voice.

He opened the pine doors of the wardrobe, stealing a look through the window next to it. Perhaps he should stay home. It would be better for Ari, at least. He brushed his fingers over the row of tunics, considering the idea. He could leave tonight to catch up with Gandalf and tell him...tell him what? That he was going back on his word? That he’d changed his mind and would allow innocents to die because of it? 

No, that wouldn’t do. He’d made a promise, and now he had to make good on it. 

He continued to dig through his wardrobe, selecting a few things. He had just turned to go when another garment caught his eye. He removed it from the hook, smiling, and went to find Ari.


End file.
